


Not In Her Wildest Dreams

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Baking, De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Erica Reyes, De-Aged Jackson Whittemore, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Vernon Boyd, F/M, Family Feels, Good Peter Hale, Semi-Sane Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had never wanted children of her own or adopted, she’d never thought herself capable of being a mother, and never had she imagined she’d have to balance her work and goals for excellence as well as a family. But above all else if anyone had told her after the whole Peter Hale’s resurrection that she’d be married and mated to Peter Hale before the age of twenty-five, well then Lydia would’ve called you crazy and sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Her Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you unfortunate souls 15minutes is back. So my friend let’s call her Zucchini-by-the-zillions asked for something with Lydia and Peter and kids, but she wanted it to be a relationship not based on love, and so this happened because I was too lazy to create and OC characters, sorry.   
> Oh and the Non-Con is more in the lines of the whole Peter attacking Lydia and biting her at the dance and using her to well rise from the dead thing, and then sort of bending her into mating with him even if it gives her the life she sort of wants; and well the non-con is also in regards of her being sort of forced to become a mother to kids she never wanted... what else... but yeah, no he doesn't rape her, like I'd imagine Peter wouldn't go that far but if she wants him in her bedroom at night then he's dare happy and eager to please.... does anything I am writing making sense...? I need a cup of tea... and a piece of cake.

 

Lydia had finally finished the last of her work when the driver swiped the keycard at the great gates of the chateau Lydia and her unorthodox family lived in, this gate and the walls attached to it were the weakest part of their defenses in all honesty but it was one none the less. Her dream of living in France had come true although it had come with a price she’d never imagined herself willing to pay but she had paid it.

 

With the last of her work finished for the day Lydia could breathe a little bit easier knowing she wouldn’t have to deal with Peter bitch about bringing her work home.

 

This life Lydia was living wasn’t the one she’d envisioned for herself, not even as a little girl with pigtails and wearing pretty little princess dresses with frills and a tiara on her head had she ever imagined herself with a litter of kids. Lydia had never wanted children be they of her own flesh and blood or adopted, frankly she’d never thought herself capable of being a mother but a mother she’d become a mother be it not by her own choice.

 

As the car came to a stop at the front of the pretty little chataue Lydia turned her phone off and every other little device that could disturb the peacefulness of their family life, after all the last thing Lydia wanted was for one of her minions to call her and for Peter to throw a fit and break the phone or iPad; the werewolf had changed since their mating to something far less volatile and since the children came into their lives he had certainly mellowed out a great deal, however there were still certain things that triggered him to behave without a hint of rationality and one of them just happened to be her ignoring their kids while at home. 

 

Lydia slips out of the car gracefully with a little bit of help from Jo her chauffeur and although Peter swore the man was not paid to keep her safe she knew that was indeed part of the man’s job description, Lydia reminds the tall muscular man that he’s not needed until Monday as she’d promised this weekend to Peter and their children; thankfully not every weekend was a family weekend simply because Peter understood that for Lydia her carrier was important while Lydia understood that for Peter the family was important and so they’d made an agreement that regardless of Lydia’s workload every other weekend was devoted to their odd little family, the price of such an agreement was that Peter would never say no to their family moving for the sake of Lydia’s work and dreams.

 

If anyone had told her after Peter’s resurrection that she’d be married to him and with a handful of resurrected kids before the age of thirty she would’ve called you sick and crazy, but that was her life and although in the beginning Lydia hadn’t trusted or cared for Peter the slightest the years spent watching him trying to make her happy while doting over their kids Lydia began to see the other side of Peter Hale and slowly something like fondness began to grow inside her.

 

Since the first child came in to their life Lydia had seen a softer side to the monster that had ripped into her and ruined a perfectly good dress, she’d of course imagined it was because of a bond that had already existed between Peter and the baby they’d dug up and out of the dry ground the lights of Las Vegas shining in the distance, but with each child that came Peter grew softer and gentler although at times he seemed somewhat over protective about the kids especially the human one; a bruise, cough or a sneeze and Peter had the boy seen by a doctor just to make sure he was indeed was fine. 

 

Lydia entered the house as quietly as possible because she still felt a need to sneak-up on Peter and the kids in order to see whether or not he really was a changed man, simply because he slaughter a crazed Alpha that had made an attempt to take their children even though the Alpha had ripped him to pieces even before going after what Peter called his babies; Peter had killed the Alpha and became one that day but even though the strength and power most’ve been intoxicating Peter had checked on their kids immediately and asked Lydia over and over again if she was alright, he’d been bleeding all over the place and in pain but he’d still been more focused on his babies, for months Lydia had been paranoid about what Peter would do as an Alpha but all he did was continue to take care of their kids. 

 

Peter’s devotion to their children was clear in the way spoke about them and the way he proudly hung any piece of so-called artwork the children made, it was only due to Lydia’s insistence that the fine collection of artwork they’d bought weren’t entirely replaced by messy drawings and glitter-glue. 

 

Lydia removes her very expensive shoes and lays down the rest of her things on the narrow table in the foyer before following the sound of soft murmurs and loud crystal clear laughter that came from the direction of the kitchen, a kitchen Lydia had never cooked in simply because Peter was a far superior at cooking than she was .

 

Her little family was indeed in the kitchen Peter was wearing his black apron dressed perfectly casual in a light-grey cardigan that revealed the fine shape of his sculpture torso and a pair of jeans that he knew made his ass and thighs look appealing to her, he was moving around the large space barefoot even though he constantly insisted the children wear socks on their little feet, perched on his hip and munching happily on something that looked like a drool covered piece of apple was their youngest. Peter looked perfectly at ease and happy while dealing with dinner and the litter of kids gathered around the kitchen island their sleeves rolled all the way up their elbows and hands working hard to create some bread for dinner; Lydia had no idea when exactly Peter had become this happy homemaker but there he was happy and content with a life that didn’t evolve around power and death, sure he’d let it slip that as a child he’d always liked helping his mother and aunts around the house and yet seeing him in action or reading Homes and Gardens or Country Homes had not in all honesty prepared Lydia for this version of Peter Hale. 

 

Lydia stands silently by the entrance to the kitchen that was Peter’s domain, while Lydia had a say in every other room in the house the kitchen had been entirely Peter’s and so it was no wonder he was the chef of their family, she watches Peter deal with Derek their oldest and who’d once been Peter’s nephew and nothing more the big brother clearly thought the younger kids needed his help in baking which of course was upsetting Erica which of course upset Boyd, Jackson or Jack as he wanted to be called didn’t seem to notice anything other than his own piece of dough which he was just play around with and Lydia was certain Peter didn’t expect the three year old to actually make a roll for dinner but still Jack was allowed to participate in the baking in his own way; Lydia had to admit she’d been a bit apprehensive about keeping Jackson especially when she feared what Peter would think of having Lydia’s ex-boyfriend and first love around be it as a baby, but it seemedLydia’s fears were unjustified as Peter cared for Jackson as much as he did Derek and Erica and Boyd, it didn’t even matter that Jackson threw tantrums like a pro in public Peter would still just pick him up and kiss his tears and tell him over and over again that Daddy loved him which always settled Jackson down.

 

Each of their child was different in their needs and Peter had been the one to figure them all out faster than Lydia, Jackson needed constant reassurance that he was loved even when he did something wrong, Erica wanted to hear at least twice a day that she was pretty and she also did not like it when Lydia told her to be careful not to get her clothes dirty which of course Erica did immediately, Boyd was by far the easiest child of them all although he got upset every time Erica did so keeping Erica happy kept Boyd happy but then again Boyd didn’t react well to Peter or Lydia arguing; it was because of Boyd Peter had decided that a couple of weekends in the month had to be family time and why he no matter how irritated he got with Lydia held his tongue until the kids were in bed and even then he’d just sit down with her and talk about it, Lydia of course made attempts to avoid lashing out at Peter but at times it was hard and most of the time it was her fault that Boyd wouldn’t say a word all evening or an entire day which always threw Erica into being a complete brat. 

 

Life wasn’t always easy in their household, but Lydia knew Peter would do anything to keep her and the kids happy; after all he’d gone as far as offered to give-up his Alpha power when Lydia continued to be wary of him. Lydia wasn’t too proud to admit it was because of the efforts of Peter that they had this life, and she knew she was using his desperate need to have a family and keep his family whole that kept Peter from ever really denying her any of her wishes. 

 

While standing there watching her family Lydia thinks about Allison certainly she’d somehow like with her own children brought the huntress back from the dead, but in the end Lydia had felt the baby had belonged with her real father who understood the supernatural world and wouldn’t question having his daughter back in his arms be it as a newborn; Lydia had been surprised when Peter had been reluctant to give Allison up but then again he’d cared for the newborn for nearly two weeks and settled with the idea he had a daughter, but in the end they took Allison back to her father who’d cried tears of joy while Peter had cried tears of sorrow, but not a year later along came Erica and a few months later Boyd and all the sorrow of losing Allison was gone from Peter’s heart. 

 

Of course they had been damn close to losing Stiles too who no one had known had died in the hands of hunters until Lydia dragged her family out in the middle of some small farm in Kentucky and told Peter to dig and to dig fast, Peter had always been very gentle with the babies they found but Lydia had been surprised by the tenderness she’d witness when her husband and mate picked-up the newborn that slip out of the dirt and bloodstained rags that had been on Stiles Stilinski when he’d died; Peter had spoken so softly and yet so desperately to the baby as he cleared the airways and began to breathe air into unmoving form, she’d been taken aback by the triumphant cry the werewolf had made when the dirty little thing in his arms coughed and then began to cry all loud and desperate. Lydia had known just by one look at her husband that he would fight her on the idea of handing her back to the Sheriff, and he had fought her fiercely accusing her of not wanting a child that might have special needs but in the end only an hours dry from Beacon Hills the news came of Sheriff Stilinski’s suicide; it seemed Chris Argent had heard about the murder of Stiles Stilinski and told the good Sheriff who in his desperation put a gun in his mouth and the rest was history. 

 

Peter extremely gentle with Stiles and when Lydia had asked him about it once his answer had been simple, `He’s so small and human, just one wrong touch and I could hurt him, and I really don’t want to hurt any of my babies.´ 

 

Watching Peter with Stiles who was slow in certain developmental areas compared to his siblings, Lydia was thankful over the twist of luck that had allowed them to keep the little boy who had yet to learn to talk or walk on his own, she loved the boy as did Peter and she was certain if Peter would’ve had to give Stiles up there would’ve been nothing to mend his broken heart. 

 

Peter life was surrounded by their children and never had Lydia imagined Peter would volunteer to be a stay-at-home dad and refuse to accept a nanny into their household to help them out with their kids, she’d frankly thought he’d prefer to have a bit of freedom for himself much like she did but he’d pointblank said no and refused to even discuss an option where he could do something other than herd around a bunch of kids. During all the long and sleepless nights when one or more of their kids were restless or needed feeding it had been and was Peter who got out of bed without a single groan, and still even after nights when Peter had slept only an hour or two he would still bring her breakfast in bed, Lydia had only recently asked him why he never demanded she get out of bed at night to change Stiles diaper or to comfort Derek after a nightmare he’d looked at her like she’d lost her mind for a second before answering, `You never asked for this life with kids, I did – and frankly I get to take a nap during the day with the kids which you don’t.´ 

 

Lydia’s thoughts are broken by the loud and excited shriek that only her little Jack could create.

 

`Mama! ´ Jackson wriggles out of his chair immediately still clutching onto his little piece of dough and calling out to her over and over again, but before he makes it to her his siblings have already reached her and hugged her with their messy little hands; Lydia knows her dress is ruined, but she also knows if she made a move to avoid their sons and daughter Peter would be very unhappy with her or just worried. Peter had voiced to her numerous of times how he was concerned she did not love their children which she of course did, but the truth was if it wasn’t for the kids she would never have agreed to mate with Peter and at times she wondered what her life could’ve been if she’d just left Peter alone with baby Derek and Boyd and Erica. However as she hugged her kids and listened to them excitedly tell her about their day in English and French she could admit she loved her kids. 

 

`How was your day?´ Peter asks while slowly making his way over to her as one by one the kids hurry back to their places to finish the task of helping him with dinner, Derek helping Jack back into his chair and making sure he doesn’t fall before going to his own seat.

 

`It was fine, ´ Lydia answers accepting the kiss of hello he gives her on her cheek, certainly at times when she needed to physical contact of the sexual nature he’d give her just that, but unless Lydia asked him Peter did not push past the borders she’d raised after their mating; a kiss on the cheek or temple was fine, holding hands too was alright and a hug here and there was alright as well. 

 

`I finished my workload for this week.´ she tells him and he smiles at her the same way he’d done when she’d told him they could keep Erica and later Boyd and then Jackson, he was grateful and happy. 

 

`Thank you.´ he whispers in her ear and places a small peck on her cheek before handing Stiles over to her, and as always her youngest hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek, Stiles was one of those little kids who loved sharing kisses and hugs a thing which Erica and Boyd did not entirely appreciate while Jackson and Derek did. 

 

`Then I think you’ve earned a glass of your favorite wine, my love.´ Peter says walking over to the bottle in question, he’d already opened it and she was glad she hadn’t disappointed him, `You should sit down and relax, I know you’ve been working hard.´ the Alpha says as he grabs a glass from the cabinet that doesn’t hold the glasses and plates they used for their kids. 

 

Lydia moves towards the kitchen island and watches as Derek hands his own dough to Boyd while starting to place the ready rolls on the baking sheet. Lydia thinks as Peter hands her a glass of wine that she might one day fall properly in love with Peter Hale which is hardly a new thought as it has sneaked up on her every now and again especially after he did everything to ensure her pleasure at night when her entire body needed to be touched and kissed, but above all what made her think she could love the monster was when she watched him taking care of Stiles whenever he caught a cold it seemed to hurt Peter to see his little boy sick and unhappy so much so that Lydia had seen tears in Peter’s eyes as he rubbed the little back of the only human child in their family. 

 

`Here you go, ´ Peter says bringing Lydia her wine, and offering to take Stiles back from her but before she can nod Stiles shakes his head and says, `No mama.´ and tightens his hold of her hair which he’d been playing with, the whole room goes perfectly quiet and everyone just gawks at the toddler who settled back down head resting on Lydia’s chest little hands playing with her hair. 

 

`Did he just…? ´ Derek asks from where he’s standing and then Jackson shrieks with excitement.

 

`Tiles talk! ´ and one could’ve thought Stiles had just told Jackson that he was getting everything he wanted (which he often did) for Christmas by the amount of excitement the boy showed, and with Jackson all excited Erica became excited and soon everyone was cheering even Lydia while Stiles just looked like he was beginning to suspect his family was a bit crazy. 

 


End file.
